Mega Evolution/TCG
Mega Evolution is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game as . They were added as a new mechanic to the game in the expansion as an evolution of Pokémon-EX cards. Mega Evolving a Pokémon immediately ends a player's turn. tend to have much higher HP and more powerful attacks than regular . Currently, all of them have exactly one attack. Uniquely, the artwork of feature their attack's name printed in a stylized design on the card as part of the artwork itself. This name is displayed in Japanese, except for Japanese and Korean cards where the name is displayed in English. (Some special Japanese UR variant cards keep the name printed in Japanese instead of English.) Like all , a player who defeats a takes two Prize Cards instead of one. Pokémon |Rainbow}} Venusaur |type=Grass|modified=yes|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=2/146|jpset=Collection X|jprarity=RR|jpnum=002/060|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Rare Holo ex|ennum2=2/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=RR|jpnum2=002/087|enset3=Evolutions|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=100/108|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=089/087}} Blastoise |type=Water|modified=yes|enset=XY|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=30/146|jpset=Collection Y|jprarity=RR|jpnum=015/060|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Rare Holo ex|ennum2=22/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=RR|jpnum2=022/087|enset3=Evolutions|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=102/108|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=SR|jpnum3=093/087}} Charizard |type=Fire|modified=yes|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=13/106|enset2=Flashfire|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=107/106|jpset=M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck|jpnum=002/021|jpset2=Wild Blaze|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=088/080|enset3=Evolutions|enrarity3=Rare Holo ex|ennum3=13/108|jpset3=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity3=RR|jpnum3=013/087|enset4=Evolutions|enrarity4=Rare Ultra|ennum4=101/108|jpset4=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity4=SR|jpnum4=091/087}} Charizard |type=Dragon|modified=yes|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=69/106|enset2=Flashfire|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=108/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=RR|jpnum=055/080|jpset2=Wild Blaze|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=089/080}} Kangaskhan |type=Colorless|modified=yes|enset=Flashfire|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=79/106|enset2=Flashfire|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=109/106|jpset=Wild Blaze|jprarity=RR|jpnum=065/080|jpset2=Wild Blaze|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=090/080|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=094/131}} Heracross |type=Grass|modified=yes|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=5/111|enset2=Furious Fists|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=112/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=RR|jpnum=005/096|jpset2=Rising Fist|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=104/096}} Lucario |type=Fighting|modified=yes|enset=Furious Fists|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=55/111|enset2=Furious Fists|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=113/111|jpset=Rising Fist|jprarity=RR|jpnum=053/096|jpset2=Rising Fist|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=105/096|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=075/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=063/171|enset5=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum5=55a/111|jpset5=The Best of XY|jpnum5=176/171}} Manectric |type=Lightning|modified=yes|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=24/119|enset2=Phantom Forces|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=120/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=RR|jpnum=024/088|jpset2=Phantom Gate|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=096/088|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=043/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=035/171|enset5=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum5=24a/119|jpset5=The Best of XY|jpnum5=174/171}} Gengar |type=Psychic|modified=yes|enset=Phantom Forces|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=35/119|enset2=Phantom Forces|enrarity2=Rare Secret|ennum2=121/119|jpset=Phantom Gate|jprarity=RR|jpnum=034/088|jpset2=Phantom Gate|jprarity2=UR|jpnum2=097/088|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=049/131}} Gengar |type=Psychic|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY166|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=079/XY-P}} Metagross |type=Metal|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY35|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=102/XY-P}} Diancie |type=Fairy|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY44|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=093/XY-P}} Aggron |type=Metal|modified=yes|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=94/160|enset2=Primal Clash|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=154/160|jpset=Gaia Volcano|jprarity=RR|jpnum=046/070|jpset2=Gaia Volcano|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=076/070}} Gardevoir |type=Fairy|modified=yes|enset=Primal Clash|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=106/160|enset2=Primal Clash|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=156/160|enset3=Generations|enrarity3=Rare Ultra|ennum3=RC31/RC32|jpset=Tidal Storm|jprarity=RR|jpnum=051/070|jpset2=Tidal Storm|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=076/070|jpset3=PokéKyun Collection|jprarity3=RR|jpnum3=020/032}} Gallade |type=Psychic|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=35/108|enset2=Roaring Skies|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=100/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=RR|jpnum=031/078|jpset2=Emerald Break|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=081/078}} Latios |type=Dragon|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=59/108|enset2=Roaring Skies|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=102/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=RR|jpnum=049/078|jpset2=Emerald Break|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=083/078}} Rayquaza |type=Dragon|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=61/108|jpset=M Rayquaza-EX Mega Battle Deck|jpnum=006/018}} Rayquaza |type=Colorless|modified=yes|enset=Roaring Skies|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=76/108|enset2=Roaring Skies|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=105/108|jpset=Emerald Break|jprarity=RR|jpnum=062/078|jpset2=Emerald Break|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=086/078|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=097/131|jpset4=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum4=272/XY-P|jpset5=The Best of XY|jpnum5=105/171}} Absol |type=Darkness|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY63|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=XY-P}} Blaziken |type=Fire|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY86|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=138/XY-P}} Swampert |type=Water|modified=yes|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY87|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=XY-P}} Sceptile |type=Grass|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=8/98|enset2=Ancient Origins|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=85/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=RR|jpnum=008/081|jpset2=Bandit Ring|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=083/081|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=007/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=007/171}} Ampharos |type=Lightning|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=28/98|enset2=Ancient Origins|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=88/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=RR|jpnum=028/081|jpset2=Bandit Ring|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=086/081}} Tyranitar |type=Darkness|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=43/98|enset2=Ancient Origins|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=92/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=RR|jpnum=043/081|jpset2=Bandit Ring|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=090/081}} Rayquaza |type=Colorless|enset=Ancient Origins|enrarity=Rare Ultra|ennum=98/98|jpset=Bandit Ring|jprarity=UR|jpnum=095/081}} Houndoom |type=Fire|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=22/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=154/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=RR|jpnum=010/059|jpset2=Red Flash|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=061/059}} Glalie |type=Water|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=35/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=156/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=RR|jpnum=015/059|jpset2=Blue Shock|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=061/059}} Mewtwo |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=63/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=159/162|jpset=Blue Shock|jprarity=RR|jpnum=026/059|jpset2=Blue Shock|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=063/059|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=051/131}} Mewtwo |type=Psychic|enset=BREAKthrough|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=64/162|enset2=BREAKthrough|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=160/162|jpset=Red Flash|jprarity=RR|jpnum=026/059|jpset2=Red Flash|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=063/059|jpset3=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum3=052/131|jpset4=The Best of XY|jpnum4=043/171}} Aerodactyl |type=Fighting|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY98|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=183/XY-P}} Mawile |type=Fairy|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY104|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=186/XY-P}} Gyarados |type=Water|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=27/122|enset2=BREAKpoint|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=115/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=RR|jpnum=019/080|jpset2=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=082/080}} Scizor |type=Metal|enset=BREAKpoint|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=77/122|enset2=BREAKpoint|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=120/122|jpset=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity=RR|jpnum=058/080|jpset2=Rage of the Broken Heavens|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=087/080}} Venusaur |type=Grass|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=2/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=002/072}} Charizard |type=Fire|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=12/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=011/072}} Blastoise |type=Water|enset=Generations|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=18/83|jpset=BREAK Starter Pack|jpnum=074/072}} Alakazam |type=Psychic|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=26/124|enset2=Fates Collide|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=118/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=RR|jpnum=024/078|jpset2=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=081/078|jpset3=The Best of XY|jpnum3=041/171}} Altaria |type=Fairy|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=69/124|enset2=Fates Collide|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=121/124|jpset=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity=RR|jpnum=054/078|jpset2=Awakening Psychic King|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=084/078}} Audino |type=Colorless|enset=Fates Collide|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=85/124|jpset=M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck|jpnum=012/026}} Beedrill |type=Grass|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY158|jpset=Premium Champion Pack|jpnum=002/131}} Garchomp |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY168|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=XY-P}} Steelix |type=Metal|type2=Fighting|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=68/114|jpset=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity=RR|jpnum=033/054|enset2=Steam Siege|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=109/114|jpset2=Fever-Burst Fighter|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=057/054}} Gardevoir |type=Fairy|type2=Psychic|enset=Steam Siege|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=79/114|jpset=Cruel Traitor|jprarity=RR|jpnum=039/054|enset2=Steam Siege|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=112/114|jpset2=Cruel Traitor|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=057/054|jpset3=The Best of XY|jpnum3=092/171}} Salamence |type=Dragon|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY171|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=257/XY-P}} Slowbro |type=Water|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=27/108|jpset=XY-P Promotional cards|jpnum=263/XY-P}} Pidgeot |type=Colorless|enset=Evolutions|enrarity=Rare Holo ex|ennum=65/108|jpset=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity=RR|jpnum=063/087|enset2=Evolutions|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=105/108|jpset2=Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=097/087}} Camerupt |type=Fire|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY198|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=013/171|enset2=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum2=XY198a|jpset2=The Best of XY|jpnum2=172/171}} Sharpedo |type=Darkness|enset=XY Black Star Promos|ennum=XY200|jpset=The Best of XY|jpnum=071/171|enset2=Miscellaneous Promotional cards|ennum2=XY200a|jpset2=The Best of XY|jpnum2=178/171}} Category:Mega Evolution